


Tony's greatest accomplishment

by SuccinctDisquisition



Series: The Avengers Assemble in Bed Universe [7]
Category: Avengers, Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Game reference, Multi, Random - Freeform, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccinctDisquisition/pseuds/SuccinctDisquisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers spend a lot of time together. Naturally, they pick up some nick names along the way. This is about Hulk's nickname for Hawkeye. You know, the Adorable Hulk?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony's greatest accomplishment

Natasha and Steve found each other on the way to the green room and made their way through the secured halls together. They only stopped when they came up on the open Hulk resistant room. Bruce still refused to accept that it would stop the full sized behemoth if he wanted out. 

What really drew them up short was Tony's raucous laughter as the inventor stood in the open door way. 

"What happened, Stark?" Natasha demanded, serious to her toes. Undesired transformations were serious business. That was why Jarvis always notified the entire team when they happened. For a while there, everyone had believed Bruce and the Hulk had made peace. 

"Cli-" Tony tried to speak but giggles kept breaking up his story. "Clint- he- Clint- wa fighting. Oh man! And- Hulk, Bruce- Ah ha ha!"

Natasha shoved the guffawing genius aside and barreled through the doorway on high alert with Steve beside her. She was tense for all of a second before the situation sunk in and she adopted Thor's posture and leaned against an adamantium wall. 

Hulk had a big smile splitting his face in two as he sang. "Flappy Bird. Flappy Bird. This is Hulk's Flappy Bird. Flap flap flap. Flap flap flap." The song was even accompanied by the green man raising and lowering his captive's arms with his enormous fingers. 

Steve cracked up laughing but Natasha still thought accidental Hulk outs were serious. "Clint, status report."

"Flapping ma'am." Her partner grunted. 

Thor smirked at her. "It is what the good doctor would refer to as a 'domestic dispute'."

"Fantastic. What happened?" Natasha asked ambiguously, not particularly caring who answered as long as she got the information. 

Clint squeaked when the Hulk gave the smaller man and affectionate squeeze. He practically yelled his answer from the green expanse of chest in his face. "Bruce called me Cupid again so I shot him in the face."

"Excuse me?" Natasha snapped

"You what?" Steve barked, suddenly very serious. 

Thor brandished a sticky prank arrow that Clint often used on people he liked but still wanted to shoot at. It was incredible how often those feelings coincided. "Friend Hulk's Flapping Bird used the juvenile arrows."

Steve nodded as the pieces slid into place. "I see. So Clint shot Bruce, startled him, and he came here incase if the Hulk was angry."

"Seems like it." Natasha confirmed, watching Hulk plant kisses on Clint's face area. 

"Flappy Bird. Flappy Bird. Hulk has Flappy Birdie."

"That doesn't explain why Hulk is suddenly calling Clint Flappy Bird." Natasha pointed out. She did not think Hulk knew about the game. Bruce sure as he'll didn't play it. 

"I can't believe Hulk actually did it!" Toy chimed in. "I gave him the name. Isn't it beautiful?"

Clint growled. "Tony, as soon as I get out of the adorable Hulk's death grip cuddles, I will kill you!"

"Worth it. Hey J, be sure to post this online as soon as I die. Label it, 'Tony Stark's greatest achievement.'"

Natasha turned on her heel. "I'm done here." She could hear Clint's pleas for help all down the hall. He really should have known better. Black Widow does not save people from their own stupidity, as a general rule.


End file.
